Remnants sentinel
by Arcticfox654
Summary: Fallow sentinel fox, shaune, and their trusted companion dogmeat into a non radioactive land but just as dangerous


It was late in the afternoon in the CommonWealth wasteland, the Sole Survivor, the hero of the Wasteland, and his trusted companion, Dogmeat, and his son **(now 15)** were just leaving the airport via vertibird.

"Hey Richard! how's the wife?" The Sole Survivor, aka Sentinel Fox looking out of the Vtol type aircraft.

"She's doing good sir, we are having a child soon." the pilot replies looking back he has been assigned as the sentinels personal pilot and do to his ace piloting and the sentinels accuracy with any gun have gotten them out of a lot of tight situations. Ranging from Raiders, Gunners, Super Mutants and even Synth.

"That's great." the Sentinel returns happily through his speaker in his power armor, when suddenly the alarms start to ring over his headset and the pilot jerks hard on the stick and Fox getting on the minigun and looking for targets.

"WE ARE BEING LOCKED!" Richard yells over the coms while locking rockets are extremely rare they do happen to still exist and who ever is locking on to them has one then the sound of being locked changed to incoming rocket.

"SON! GRAB DOGMEAT!" he yells and his son complies grabbing Dogmeat's collar as he clung to his father's metal encased leg.

"BRACE!" The pilot yells over the com as Fox gripped the gun with all his strength and closing his eyes waiting for the explosion that never happens instead a surge of electricity rushes through him and when he opens his eyes he sees that nothing has happened they ain't falling out of the sky so it wasn't no emp.

"Report!" He says and hears the pilot reply that he is okay. He tries to contact the Brotherhood via com on the vertibird.

"This is Sentinel Fox any nearby Brotherhood of Steel units report!" He says but only gets static in return, "Captain Kells respond!" he nearly yells.

"It seems that communication is out sir." Richard says stating the obvious and then Fox looks at the map on his hud in his suit of XO-1 power armor.

"I ain't getting anything on the map and it seems that my map is messing up because it keeps saying that we're not even in the Commonwealth any more?" He says switching back to normal view and that's when he sees lights in the distance, "Richard. there seems to be a settlement over to the east let's ask for some directions." he says walking up to the front and pointing it out as his son took his seat

"Roger that sir and see if they got any spare batteries because it seems what ever that hit us drained ours," Richard says tapping the gauge.

"Right land us in the middle on it," he says, Richard nods as they're about to land they see that they're under attack by some Yao Gaui.

"Want me to hover a little so you can open fire?" He says looking back as Fox nods and the miniguns barrels start to spin and the familiar sound and led being sent down range and Fox smiles as he sees the beasts get torn to shreds by the overwhelming firepower.

As the remaining beasts die in their spots it doesn't take long for Fox to realize those ain't any regular Yao Gaui do to their masks and black hair and the fact they're quickly dissolving into nothing.

"Well that's new?"Richard says landing the bird in the middle of the settlement.

"You're telling me" Fox says hopping out with a loud crunch of metal meeting dirt with Richard and Dogmeat close behind and his son staying in the aircraft, "stay here till I get back Shaun." Fox's son nodded and stays put.

"You saved us thank you so much" A person says from the behind Fox who was looking for any marks on the vertibird.

"Of course all in a day's work… What the?" Fox says turning and sees that the person that spoke had bunny ears.

"What?" The bunny man says with a look of confusion on his face.

Fox calms down thinking, ' _Has to be a mutation or an institution experiment.'_

"Hello?" The bunny man says knocking on the Sentinel's helmet who shakes his head coming back to reality.

"Nothing was surprised that's all any ways where in the commonwealth am I?" He says getting a completely odd look from the man.

"Commonwealth? I haven't heard of that place?" The man says confusing Fox even more.

"You haven't heard of the Commonwealth? then that would explain all the green so then can you tell me where exactly we are?" He says tapping on his helmet trying to fix the map but it keeps popping up an error sign.

Before the man could answer another Yau Gaui pops out. "URSA!" He says running away into one of the buildings.

Fox simply turns in time to see the jaws of the beast wrap around his helmet that was luckily attached to his armor and so the beast couldn't take it off and it couldn't lift him up, it just simply stood there as fox pulls back his fist and punches the beast a couple feet back. then the beast just keeled over in pain, so fox walks over and simply stomps on its head killing it immediately.

"May God have mercy on your soul." he prays as the beast dissolves.

"AHH!" Fox turns around and sees Richard was attacked from behind by a man in a mask that looks just like the beasts and is currently holding a bloodied sword as the pilot is holding his arm that's been sliced by the sword fox rushes over grabbing the man by the head.

The man's voice is muffled by the giant hand currently holding his face but he continues to try and pry the metal hand off his face but the fingers are locked on and ain't moving any time soon.

"What the hell is wrong with you we just saved you?" Fox says questioning the man who only makes muffled noise, so Fox puts him on the ground and rests his foot on the man's chest who is desperately tries to remove it. "Answer!" Fox says making the man stop and look up at him in fear.

"I won't answer to you human!" the man says as Fox realizes the man as dog ears.

"Listen, I rather not interrogate you in front of my son but I will." he says pulling out some irradiated blood and dropping on the ground next to the man's head and it makes a sizzling noise as it hits the ground.

"You should know human you oppress our kind!" the man replies this isn't the first time Fox has been attacked by a group of oppressed people like a group of Ghouls near diamond city when he was walking out, though he absolutely hates racists with all his heart hell one of his best friends is a Ghoul.

"So you are damning every Human because a select few anyways there is no reason for me to hate your kind for no reason, but I can hate individual people like you." he says pointing at the man who desperately tries to escape his death as Fox slowly crushes the man. Just before Fox can do any serious damage he hears a roar of a jet engine he looks up and sees a bulwark flying over head so he decides to take his foot of the man who breathes happily from the release of his body.

Fox rushes over to the pilot who is dead because the slice had cut a major vein in his arm and had bled to death. "Rest in peace my friend" he says laying the man down and turns around and pulls out Kellog's pistol ( **renamed 'Justice** ') and walks over to the murderer and puts the gun to the man's head.

"May God forgive my enemies because I won't." he prays as the man's eyes nearly bulge out of his head but before Fox can blow the man's brains out onto the ground he gets interrupted by a voice.

"NO!" the voice sounded female and teenage, Fox looks up and sees a fifteen year old girl in a red cape, a skirt that goes down to her knees and some stockings. Her hair was black with red outline and slightly tan skin and some stormy gray eyes. All in all she would get a lot of attention from all the guys in the wasteland maybe even some women.

"There a reason why I shouldn't? if I release him he is just going to go out and kill another man. I should put him down like I do to all criminals of all kinds." He says cocking back the bolt

The girl puts her hand on the metal man's gun trying to keep him from becoming a killer himself not realizing that he has already killed hundreds of people. "Please let him serve his time in jail, there's no need to become hated by the Faunas anymore than you do know plus you already got in good with this settlement by saving them." she says calmly as the metal man looks back and sees his son looking at him then lowers his pistol.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" he says turning around and the pistol simply disappears confusing the girl the seemingly pulls a rocket launcher and beckons the boy over who proceeds to run up behind his father to shield him from the blast wave the man takes aim then remembers something he lowers the launcher and gets out of suit.

He wearing military fatigues with a BOS chest piece but what surprised her the most was when the rest of the armor appears on his arms and legs just out of thin air he then walks over to the dead man and pulls off his holotags then places them into a bag and a clinking sound can be heard as they hit other holotags then the bag proceeds to vanish, he than proceeds to put the body into the vertibird and then walk back to his suit and blow it up.


End file.
